Lullaby
by insanely.quirky
Summary: It was supposed to be a happy day


_**A/N:**__** Hear the song is 'a dreamer's lullaby' by a paramita and started writing this fic. The song found in the fic is 'that's all'. This is also unbeta'd so I apologize in advance. Feedback would be much appreciated. :D**_

**Rachel's POV**

"Mrs. Fabray, I am asking you as nicely as I possibly can to leave this room and never speak or approach Quinn again. I can't believe you! You actually had the audacity to come here and demand that *your* daughter come home and leave her *bastard* behind. I am now a firm believer that you are as heartless as Finn said you were, and you call yourself a good honest Christian." I was fuming, torn between throwing Mrs. Fabray out and comforting Quinn who was too distraught to say anything. "I am going to make it my personal mission with the assistance of my fathers' that you and your infernal family never ever hurt Quinn or her daughter ever again. The door is open, see yourself out."

'_My poor Quinn'_ I think to myself wishing I knew how to make her stop hurting, it was only hours ago that she gave birth to a beautiful baby, Moira Fabray. I watched her eyes light up the moment she held Moira in her arms. "She's so beautiful Rachel, so beautiful. I can't believe she's finally here. She's perfect, my baby girl." She whispered in awe. She had tears of joy in her eyes, and was smiling in the most exquisite way.

She was happy if only for a little while, the moment her mother stepped in her room, I saw Quinn's smile falter a little, a little weary of what could happen, but also hopeful. "Mo-, Mom what are you doing here? Look at how beautiful my baby is." the beautiful smile on my Quinn's face falls once she sees her own mother scoff at the word baby. Daddy gently takes Moira and puts her in her basinet as Quinn starts crying as hurtful words come flying out of her mother's mouth, if it wasn't for the tight grip Quinn had on my hand, I probably would have slapped her mother.

I wipe her tears away and then gently gather her in my arms, she looked so broken, so desolate. My heart ached for her. I didn't know how to fix this, I didn't know how to make her stop hurting.

"How could she say those things Rach? Am I that unlovable? Is my baby really that big of a mistake?" she asks me pleadingly. I kiss the crown of her head, and hold her tighter. I didn't even stop my own tears from falling. "Oh Quinn, never think that. They don't deserve you Quinn, they don't." I tell her, hoping it would be enough, knowing it wouldn't.

We started as mortal enemies then became team mates once she joined glee, after sectionals I asked her to live with us and we became awkward housemates. In a matter of weeks we became friends, she became my own cheerleader, and I became her rock. Everything changed, I saw her for who she really was, and she broke down the walls I had built around me to survive. She was the one who initiated our first kiss, and I was the one who asked her out on a date. We had a synchronicity that we couldn't find with anyone else. In a way we were made for each other.

And as she clung to me as if I were a piece of driftwood in the open sea I knew I had to make her see, to make her believe that her mother was wrong.

"Keeping Moira, having her is not a mistake." I tell her, "She's perfect." I lie down against her side in the narrow hospital bed. "Close your eyes Quinn, and just imagine how beautiful your life will be with her." I softly whisper. "Think of the first time she calls you Mama, the first time she walks." I wipe her tears away. "Think of her first Christmas and Hanukkah, her first Birthday." I watch a small smile grace her lips. "Think of her first day of school, the first time she goes on stage, think of all of your firsts together. All of those beautiful things are going to happen, how could keeping her and loving her ever be a mistake."

She opens her eyes and looks at me before looking down, "And you Rachel? Where will you be while Moira and I have all of those firsts?" she asks so softly I almost didn't hear it.

"With you, every step of the way, if you'll have me." I answer just as softly. Her eyes snap back up to lock with mine. She lifts a hand and caresses my cheek that I could not stop myself from nuzzling her hand.

"Never leave me ok?" she pleads, "I don't think I can take losing you. I won't make it, my heart can't take losing you too."

Not knowing how to reply, I just tell her what i feel,"I love you Quinn Fabray." Her face softens, and her eyes tear up once again, with the pad of my thumb I catch a falling tear. "I promise you, that where I go, you go. I will never leave you, you will never be without me. " She pulls me in, and I feel her whispered 'I love you' against my lips just before we kiss. It started slow and gently but with each second it grew more passionate that I had to pull away, I hear her whimper in protest. "Shhh, we have all the time in the world Quinn, tomorrow is another day we will share together, something to look forward too. But you need to rest since you just gave birth."

With a sheepish smile, she settles back down and closes her eyes. A few moments pass and I move to get up, but her hand stops me from moving an inch away. "Don't go please. " She tells me, afraid. I nod and settled back down, she takes my hand and lets our fingers intertwine. "Tell me about our tomorrows Rachel, tell me how beautiful it is."

So I do. I tell her how in a few days we'll all come home with Moira, and how I was going to be there for each and every feeding and diaper change. I tell her how we were going to teach Moira how to walk, talk, read, sing, dance and love. I tell her how all the three of us were going to New York for college and Broadway. I tell her how Moira will look just as beautiful as her. I tell her how loved Moira will be. I tell her how happy we were going to be and I tell her how much I love her, and that I want to spend forever with her.

"Rach can you hold me? I just want to feel you." She asks sleepily. I hold my Quinn in my arms, keeping her safe and loved. "Sing our song…" she mumbles. And I do what she asks, and gently sing that song I've sung to her since we started sleeping wrapped in each others' embrace.

_I can only give you love that lasts forever,  
And a promise to be near each time you call.  
And the only heart I own  
For you and you alone  
That's all,  
That's all..._


End file.
